


One Summer Evening

by Ita_AnotherWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #OsaSunaWeek, M/M, OsaSunaWeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ita_AnotherWriter/pseuds/Ita_AnotherWriter
Summary: Ice-pops under the summer twilight.
Relationships: Osasuna - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	One Summer Evening

Sunlight trickled into the living room of the Miya's house, signifying the beginning of the early stages of summer. It was particularly hot today, Osamu noticed as he let out a huff of annoyance, irked by the soft gust of heated wind.

"Don't be like that. Suna's coming over today,"His twin said,smirking. Osamu's cheeks felt hot,but he shrugged it off as a side effect of the warm weather.

"Shut up, 'Tsumu. Anyway, Suna isn't the only one who's coming. The entire team will be here,"Osamu replied.

"Yeah but you only have eyes for one of-"

"I told ya to shut up!" Osamu glared at his brother, both flustered and frustrated. Truth be told, Osamu really did like Suna. He had realised this not too long ago. As the memory of the day that determined his now intransigent feelings towards the middle blocker, Osamu's lips curled into the slightest of smiles.

The volleyball team was celebrating their win which got them their ticket to Nationals. Atsumu had thought it would be a great idea to play 21 questions and since nobody had a better suggestion,the game began.

"21" Suna said,sighing. This was such a waste of his time.

Atsumu always thought himself to be a great brother. Which is why he asked,like a highschool girl out of a rom-com,"Suna,what would be your ideal first date?"

Suna's emotionless expression contorted into one of surprise as he stayed silent for a few moments,pondering over the question.

"I don't really care. But I guess I'd like to walk around with the person. Maybe grab an ice pop or a coffee. Like I said,I really couldn't care less,"Suna replied. 

Sure, everybody had made fun of Suna for that,Osamu included, but he could never forget those words. Perhaps it was like hanging on to a seemingly impossible dream,envisioning it clearly but never doing anything to achieve it.

"Damn, you're whipped,"Atsumu said, eyebrows raising at his brother's unusually soft expression.

"I swear, one more word and I'll-" Osamu's threat was cut short as the doorbell rang.  
"Save it for another time, lover boy,"Atsumu said,strutting over to open the door.

Osamu was almost successful in releasing a loud volley of profanities at his brother,had he not been stopped by the familiar voice of the yellow-eyed man he was so infatuated with.

"You guys better not have anything up your sleeves this time,"Suna said,glancing at the twins with a suspicious gaze. As Suna's eyes lingered hardly a second longer on Osamu, Osamu felt as though he had absorbed all the sunlight in the room. He felt so warm.

"No, why would you think that? Yer of little faith,Suna-"

"You did not,Atsumu. Why the hell did I say yes to this?"Suna contemplated as everyone shuffled around the room,trying to find a comfortable place to sit.

"You know why you said yes,"the hushed whisper of Kita made Suna turn towards the older male,eyes widening for a second before he gained his composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Suna said nonchalantly. Kita just hummed in response, traces of a smirk visible on his face.

Osamu looked at this exchange,entranced by the antics of Suna. Since when had Osamu become so observant? How had he memorised everything about Suna? Osamu couldn't do that with his school work; so why was it so easy to learn every small,probably insignificant detail of Suna's face by heart? As he stared at the back of Suna's head, a dreamy haze took over as snippets of his imagination wove together to create a pensive reverie.

Another summer day, perhaps 3 years from now, the only difference being that Osamu was holding hands with Suna as they walked around the familiar park. Both of them were working hard towards their dreams; Osamu to open his own onigri store and Suna to one day become a professional league division 1 volleyball player. 

They found their usual spot in the park. As they sat down next to each other, talking about everything and nothing, Osamu tucked a flyaway strand of dark brown hair behind Suna's ear, who pretended to be annoyed by the cheesy gesture,secretly loving the attention. Suna would narrate some incident that occured during his day at practice,or perhaps they would both laugh and reminisce about the time spent in highschool.

As the sun begins to set, draining the sky off of the bright colours, the stars come out to play,twinkling mischievously. Osamu knew Suna liked the summer twilight,and so even if it was getting slightly late, Osamu didn't mind. 

Osamu knew what was coming next. Suna would turn his gaze from the amethyst sky and ask,"Osamu, do you think it would be alright for us to get-"

"Your intense gaze is going to burn his skin if you don't stop staring,"Aran said from beside Osamu,snapping the latter out of his daydream.

"Ice pops,"Osamu said, who had still not completely recovered from his torpid state of mind.

"What?"Aran and Kita chorused, as Suna turned around to raise a curious eyebrow at Osamu. Atsumu looked surprised for a second, before returning to his relaxed expression, signature smirk intact.

Osamu just looked confused;lost. The thought of a possible future with Suna made him dizzy, clouding over his better judgement. He genuinely,truly, did not understand what was going on with him. He felt giddy,excited,and he couldn't push away this queer urge to smile. He wanted to jump up and down like a child, sing songs like an old fisherman sailing the vast sea. After all,he was but a teenager who had only just tested the shoal of an ocean of this incredibly enigmatic yet stupidly straightforward feeling called "love".

Intrigued by this mystifying overflow of emotions, Osamu couldn't help but want to dive in deeper. Perhaps that's why he said,  
"Suna, let's go get ice pops."

An eerie blanket of silence fell upon the room as everyone waited for Suna's response, knowing full well the meaning behind that one sentence.

Suna's murky yellow eyes locked with Osamu's,his perfervid stare conveying words Suna wished he could say one day.  
Took you long enough,those eyes said to Osamu. I'm sorry,I was scared,Osamu replied with the help of a small smile 

Suna gave one of those rare,momentary smiles that he would usually showcase at the end of a match that resulted in victory.

"Yeah,sure. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff fic for the first day of OsaSuna Week 2020! I enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
